


His special shirt

by DirectoroftheCavalry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectoroftheCavalry/pseuds/DirectoroftheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after 3X10</p>
            </blockquote>





	His special shirt

He made his way back to his room through the empty halls of the base with a towel around his neck and his favorite pair of Captain America bottoms on. It had been a terrible day and he was glad it was over. Actually if he was really going to get into it the whole decade had pretty much sucked. Out of habit he looked down at the scar that sprawled across his chest. ‘No mater how long he had it he would never get used to it’ he thought opening the door. He wasn’t surprised to see her there waiting for him. She was sitting in his arm chair with a half finished beer in one hand and an unopened one in the other. She wore black leggings like always but there was an unusual addition to her outfit tonight- a limited addition Captain America t-shirt that had only been printed once. He knew this because he had one just like it, though come to think of it he hadn’t seen it in a couple years.

“Hey!” He exclaimed as realization hit him, “is that mine?”

She hadn’t looked up since he entered the room and continued to look at her shoes nodding slightly and handing him his beer.

“Where-?” He started confused

“I stole it” she answered simply

That much was obvious he thought a little annoyed

“When-“

“After New York” she said quietly “When I heard you had died, I figured Fury would give your stuff to Audrey or your mom and I-I”

“Wanted to keep something” He finished for her, an immense saddens hitting him as he finally realized just how much pain he had caused her. May was not the sentimental type, for her to do this she must have-

“It seemed fitting tonight” she interrupted his thoughts, “since for a moment, I thought you had died again” 

She finally looked up at him.

“You’re mad.” He said turning away from her, not wanting to feel the guilt her look gave him.

“No” she said simply

“No?” he scoffed as he rummaged through his dresser searching for a shirt.

“I don’t know the word, but not mad” she said sadly leaving her chair

He didn’t answer waiting for her to continue

“I-“ she paused taking a deep breath “I want to kiss you and punch you at the same time” she finished lamely 

“Yeah I don’t think there’s really a word for that” he chuckled still searching for a shirt.

“Phil” she said quietly placing a hand on his shoulder “I-“ she paused again close to tears “You’re all I have left if you- if you”

He spun around quickly pulling her into a deep hug “Hey, hey I’m not going anywhere, I promise Mel” She froze at the sound of the nickname, pulling back and placing a hand on his chest

“Mel?” she asked raising an eyebrow

“It felt like a Mel moment” he answered defensively also pulling back to look at her better

“You haven’t called me that since the academy” she said sardonically

“Those were the days huh” he said softly. For a moment they got lost in their embrace, both much more comfortable than what was appropriate, suddenly realizing this, and the fact that Phil was still shirtless May pulled away, quickly walking back to her chair.

“When all we had to worry about was passing our exit exams?” she answered lightly trying to remove some of the awkwardness between them now

“Or getting caught pulling pranks” he added finally pulling on a shirt “the things you used to talk me into” he smiled fondly climbing into his bed

“It’s not like it was very hard” she teased “you never could say no, not to me at least” 

“You didn’t leave me much of choice, it was either join you or be pranked by you, something I didn’t actually avoid all that much”

She laughed quietly remembering all of the terrible things she did to him

“Remember the bottle rocket?” 

He shuddered “Remember? I’ve spent the last twenty years trying to forget! Hey remember when we pulled Maria’s bed out into the middle of the pool?”

“The look on her face-“ she laughed

“Didn’t even compare to Garret’s” he chuckled “that time you put pink dye in his shampoo” the memory sending them both into a fit of laughter, momentarily forgetting the sting of his betrayal. They both sobered up pretty quickly when the reality of his actions came back to them. They sat in silence for a minute both lost in the tragedies of their own lives.

“What are we going to do?” She finally asked quietly sitting on the edge of his bed

“About Andrew? I don’t know how, but we’re going to find him, and we’re going to save him”

“Phil-“ she started exasperated

“No, May” he stopped her “I know you’ve given up, and maybe that’s a good thing, I don’t want you to get hurt anymore than you have to, but I wont, not until I have to. I owe him that, I owe YOU that.”

Her lips trembled as she tried to hold back tears but she clenched her jaw and nodded gratefully

“Hey remember when you released those birds into Jefferson’s class?” He laughed trying to cheer her up

“I remember getting clean up duty for a week” she rolled her eyes climbing into bed next to him

They continued like this for hours, taking turns recalling all of the crazy stunts they pulled in their youths. Time did what time does however and soon enough they were both yawning uncontrollably.

“I should go” she said quietly noting that it was nearly 3 in the morning

He wanted to argue with her, convince her to stay, but they had a long day ahead of them and a lot of work.

“Hey May” He said when she got to his door “I want my shirt back”

She just gave him an incredulous look raising her eyebrows

“What!? It was a special print!” he tried to defend himself “It cost a lot of money!”

She just shook her head rolling her eyes and walked out the door

“May!” He called after her rushing to the door. It felt good that she cared enough to keep something of his, but did it have to be his special Captain America shirt?

Before he could call after her again he found his face covered in fabric. Scrambling he tore the shirt off, but she was already around the corner by the time he had removed the obstruction.

He smiled to himself as he walked back to his bed, content with the idea of her walking around the base topless.


End file.
